The hypothesis is that urinary IGFBPs serve as a sensitive and specific early marker of diabetic nephropathy. The purpose is to determine whether urinary IGFBP-1,-2,-3,-4 and IGFBP-3 protease activity correlate with evidence of early stage of diabetic nephropathy.